


Till Death do we Part...maybe

by WolvesRunRed (ScarletWolf213)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Older Stiles Stilinski, Peter and Stiles are married, The Hale Fire, older pack, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/WolvesRunRed
Summary: Day 2- Magical Stiles or Mating BiteStiles was away in LA at his office when the fire happened, He didn't need to get the call he could feel it and ended up being driven back home to find his father and the only remaining Hales left. The fact that his mate was in the hospital and the kids needed him is all that keeps him anchored as he sits by Peter's bedside and waits for him to wake up.





	Till Death do we Part...maybe

Stiles sat at his desk practically pulling his hair out and growling at the confusing detailed work that the client wanted on this poster when he got the call. He has heard about these calls a lot, in movies, T. V, from his dad…. And it never quite occurred to him that it would feel as earth shattering as it did. He has been feeling pain in his chest for the past few hours but now that he knows what to look for he can’t feel them...he can’t feel the pack, can’t feel _Peter_ …. it’s all numb. Stiles has no clue what he said on the phone or how he ended up with Erica leaning over him and Lydia’s concerned voice in his ear he just… He _has_ to go… 

Somehow, he ends up in a car tucked in with Erica holding his hand. He doesn’t even know what to say or what to do even as they just keep talking back and forth. It isn’t until a new voice gets added, one that is comforting and grounding that he makes a noise and it sounds like a cat dying and he can’t help the words that spill out even though he knows that Lydia and Erica know nothing of who the Hales...who his family were. “They’re gone dad...I can’t feel them anymore...The packs gone...god the twins turned 3 today...Dad what about...is he…” Stiles got quitted down by Erica and then his dad explained that Peter was in the burn unite because he had burns so bad they thought he had died until his eyes flashed and he coughed up blood. That didn’t help him much but the fact that peter was alive even though he went through that made him happier and sadder all at once. 

It was a few hours before they pulled up to the Sheriff’s Station John Stilinski was already standing outside with three other people. Stiles didn’t even think he just ran out of the car as soon as he saw them not bothering to wait for the car to stop. It was Cora who saw him first yelling and bolting away from Laura who was softly talking to his dad making the other girl out until she saw what had her running. “Stiles!” was all he heard from her before he had Laura joining Cora in her clinging hanging on hard enough to bruise. Stiles knew he was crying just as the girls were and he looked up meeting his Dad’s sad eyes and noticed that Derek was still clinging to his dad looking anywhere but at them or John. He frowned and nodded at him watching how Derek and making notes about what he needed to do.  
________________________________________________________________________

Stiles left the girls and Derek with Melissa and Scott before he made his way to the hospital. He checked in to see where Peter had been moved to or even if he had and they told him he was moved to the ICU and they would send his Doctor down to talk to him. The woman sitting behind the desk gripped his hand in a tight squeeze before he went on his way, it took him almost the whole way there for him to figure out that, that was Kim...his mom’s nurse. He sucked in a deep breath before he walked into the ICU ward and found his way to Peter’s room choking at the sight of his husband….

Peter would hate this...If he woke up or was awake right now he would hate the way he looked, hate the fact that he was lying in bed while his family was hurting, he would hate the fact that Stiles was crying and sitting by his bed. But Stiles couldn’t help it...he couldn’t not sit and hold Peter’s good hand, run his fingers through the hair he always loved and kiss his cheek and carefully kiss his lips all the while talking to him. He knew what happened to wolves who get abandoned and he would not let that happen to Peter…. No matter how long it would take.  
_________________________________________________________________________ 

Even though he knew Peter would hate him for it or at least act like he did, he came back every day...He would go home, shower, sleep or stay up all night because of nightmares the kids had, drink a cup of coffee, get dressed, feed the kids then leave for the hospital. He would say hello to the ladies or people at the front desk, drop off food and drinks and something special for Melissa before he made his way to Peter’s room where he would read to his husband, work on the projects he needed to, write and tell Peter stories or memories. It was a never-ending Stiles soundtrack...unless it was a bad day...A day where the girls would cry for hours, Derek would be angry and push everyone away, where the ache in Stiles’ chest grew and grew until he had gotten sick...on day like that he would pull up a playlist he had made for Peter and himself when he had left, he had planned on making dinner and romancing his husband with it and dancing when he had gotten home. 

He was looking for a house now… not that he didn’t love his dad and the house he grew up in, but Laura was an Alpha now and needed a place for her to set her powers free. He knew that they could have bought a house with the insurance money but Stiles wouldn’t let them...not until Laura was older, less unstable and more in control of her emotions. Which teaching a newly made Alpha was heard but teaching a young emotionally compromised female how to be Alpha was worse...much much worse. It all made the fact that Cora was young so much _better_. So, he looked trying to find something they could afford and that could be considered home….  
_________________________________________________________________________  
It took 6th months...But soon they were moving into a house that was in preserve not that far from where the Hale house was, it was big and had room for the kids to spread out and for Stiles to have an office along with one for Peter and a Library. The kids all got new beds and Stiles got a comfy couch in his office which is where he slept when he wasn’t in with one of the kids…

All and all it was turning out ok…. expect for the fact that his husband was _still_ wasn’t waking up and had been moved into the long-term care ward which was Stiles’ own personal hell….

The day he was informed that Peter was moved there he had a panic attack at the front desk and Melissa had to stay with him and talk him down for over an hour as his mother’s illness and time in the LTCW played in his head. John came and picked him up holding Stiles as he cried for a long time. His cries were great big sobs sounding like they were being ripped from Stiles’ body. He couldn’t go back that day and he had to have Melissa hold his hand as he walked to Peter’s room the next day just so he could see his husband. 

Stiles was in his own personal hell...he knew Peter was and even though he thought about happy things, smiled and tried to make the best of it he knew the kids could tell he was crumbling and barely able to breath…. Stiles didn’t know what to do and nothing would fix this….  
_______________________________________________________________________

Time went on, Laura left to go to New York for school, on the first-year anniversary of the fire Derek told Stiles what had happened…” What _he_ had done”. Stiles was angry at Kate, angry at the secrets, angry that Derek hadn’t told someone, angry that this happened because the Hales’ where werewolves... He had told his dad, had showed him the voicemail, had helped him get a case together to put the sick bitch in jail. It was after Kate got her 40 years to life that Derek went to his first therapy session. Cora fought a lot in school, always getting in trouble by yelling at teachers, throwing things and hitting. The schools wanted her in therapy but she would never go and all just didn’t know what to do with her when they tried to punish her and she would scream at Stiles and say he wasn’t family, he wasn’t pack, _he wasn’t her Alpha_ and then she would storm into her room and Stiles would hear her crying all night until she had a nightmare and would end up on the couch in the study with him as he called Laura to talk to her until Cora went to sleep. 

It was hell but they were living it.  
____________________________________________________________________________

On the second anniversary of the fire they were piled into the Stilinski house drinking hot coco and watching Disney movies when Stiles told everyone that he had written a book...A book that was going to be published… It was the first time since the fire they all had a reason to smile on that day…

He got popular, quite his computer graphics job he never liked and he started to write full time, he wrote about a family of werewolves that have a tragedy happen and end up raised by their human uncle and a whole mix of people. The kids love it and when he writes the next one about a man who is stuck in a coma but lives his life walking through others dreams until he remembers the life he has in the real world...well then everyone cries. 

It doesn’t take long till everyone finds out about Peter and the kids...well the adult and two teens. But no one ever bugs them or asks jerky questions about them it’s always a passing “how are you enjoying having two teenagers” “how is your husband doing” “how is your family” which Stiles always smiles at and answers. 

It’s been two years of a gaping hole that should be filled by people. Two years that an emptiness has devoured his soul because the one that owns it cannot be reached. Two years and he is still in hell but he knows Peter is as well so he will cling to his husband’s hand, talk to him and tell him all he misses and he will stay by Peter’s side even through this.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
He wakes up six months later and as he is getting dressed he sees it….at two and a half years after the fire Stiles’ mating bite is gone….

He has a panic attack and makes his dad come over to tell him if he is dreaming or not then proceeds to cry for an hour before rushing to the hospital and finding out that Peter’s heart gave out last night before it restarted minutes later. He had to have Melissa take him through breathing exercises to help him calm down before he went in there and clutched Peter’s hand and broke down begging him to wake up...begging him to not leave him.

Stiles slept, worked and cried the rest of those 6th months.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
He’s had a bad few days… Arguing with the publishing company over rights to his books, Laura calling him about some Beta she was dating and the fact that his Alpha tried to kill her because of it, Derek was being moody and strange all week before he sat him down this morning and told him he was enlisting in Marines and Cora had told her therapist to fuck off and had been gone all night… So here he was curled up in a chair next to Peter rubbing the spot his mark should be in and looking down at his ring wondering if he will take it off once Peter is gone or if he will do what his father did and weight until Cora is way into being a teenager before it gets put on a necklace he wears around his neck and he tries to date even though he compares everyone to Peter….

He must make some kind of noise, must be sending out crazy chemo signals and doing more than the normal crying he thinks he is because Melissa came and sat with him for a while letting him unload all of his feels onto her…. This wasn’t fair…. but no one said it would be. 

They are three months into his third year when it happens. He was in Peter’s room shaving him and cutting his hair when his Dad comes in and starts yelling at him about his life choices so far. And Stiles had expected this...he really had. But what he didn’t expect was for his dad to pretty much tell him to leave the kids, Peter and everything else behind and go live a new life. 

To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

He had picked up one of the books that he had written for Peter that had been published and through it at John telling him to get out if he wasn’t going to be happy with Stiles’ life choices because he wouldn’t leave Peter he wouldn’t disappear into his work or a bottle of whisky he would stay with his kids and Peter because that is what a good man does. He registered the hurt in John’s eyes at that but he just turned away from him and went back to finishing Peter’s hair even when the door slammed…  
___________________________________________________________________________ 

It had been another three months life going by as he got ready for another one of his loves to leave and as Cora moved through school as her same firry self. She had calmed down, broken after a therapy session and crying told Stiles that she “Just wished her mom and dad were here...she still can’t breathe around the whole where they should be some times”. It broke Stiles’ heart and he slept that night holding her and Derek close smiling a little wobbly in the morning when he woke to find Laura there as well.

He hadn’t talked to John since they had their fight, he wouldn’t even talk to Melissa about John or hear anything about him. He had cut his son deep and everyone knew it...Maybe John was trying to save him pain but this was a pain no one could save him from. He 

He still visits Peter everyday still not able and not willing to let his mate go, he has gotten better though. The first time he moved Stiles had cried because it was progress, the first time he had grabbed Stiles’ had the younger man had yelled for the nurse then stood by as they told him it could mean nothing…. It wasn’t until Stiles was leaving one night tucking a new blanket that smelled like him around Peter that he saw the first glimpses of his husband. He had placed a kiss on Peter’s lips and as he was pulling back he said a soft “See you soon mon Loup” which is what Stiles calls Peter a lot of times and just like it had caused Peter to do a million times before...he flashed his eyes and Stiles’ heart stopped...because his Peter was there.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It was the day that Derek was supposed to leave, Stiles had been telling Peter about Derek leaving for the marines and he had begged Derek to at least say goodbye to Peter in case something _did_ happen which is why they were all (Laura, Cora, Derek, Stiles, Melissa and Scott) huddled around Peter’s bed drinking Sodas and eating one last family meal. When Derek had to start getting ready to make the drive to the airport he got hugs from every one each saying some soft words back and forth. Stiles was second to last hugging Derek hard and long. “You remember to call me got it!” He said in a shaky but firm voice Derek nodding and clutching Stiles tighter. “You skype and write and you stay as safe as you can ok! We love you and if something happens you will be one of the first to find out no matter where you are...this is home Der, we are still your pack!” Derek smiled that bright boyish grin he still has no matter what anyone says and he nuzzles Stiles before Stiles sends him off to tell Peter goodbye his heart sinking as he watched his little Derek walk into see Peter and make his peace before he leaves. 

Once it was all said and done...it was Stiles and Cora in a big house by them self that used to be so full of life. After sleeping in his...there bed room for a year Stiles started sleeping in his study again...if he did sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
It was two days before the anniversary, two days before it had been 4 years when Stiles found a rabbit on the back porch. It was neatly caught, no blood on the deep rich brown fur, the cut that someone had to have made was clean and well hidden from the eyes until you picked it up to look at it. He asked Cora about it but she didn’t know and Stiles was curious to see if there was some other wolf running around on Hale lands.

A week later it was a pair of rabbits, one very dark in color almost black the other whiter than snow which was very hard to find in this area. They were both the same as before but they came with a book as well which shocked Stiles and delighted him. The book was one he was missing in a collection of polish fairy tales...It was disconcerting to think that there was some wolf out there that was courting him and knew him well enough to know this little fact about him. 

It continued like that for a while and Stiles just waited holding his breath to figure out what was going to happen because it couldn’t be his husband even if he could tell that every day Peter got better. It was the 6-month mark and he had gone outside practically falling when he saw a card written in very familiar writing asking him to “come to the waterfall at 8 o’clock...and for him to wear something nice preferably red and not plaid”. He couldn’t help but Smile and laugh nothing could bring him down today… Which is what made his father showing up at the door and telling him his husband is missing so hard...He had ignored his dad for long that the conversation was stilted and he had shrank back from any kind of contact not watching his father's face break and darken every time he did. He let his dad leave without saying anything to him and talked to a few of the other deputies getting hugs from every one and nodding when they all told him to maybe call his dad and talk to him...or at least try. Which meant he wouldn’t have a choice and after all of this he would have to talk to his dad...but hopefully he could do that with Peter at his side.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
He hadn’t been as nervous as he was now since his first date with Peter…. They had courted like the Hales were supposed to do when they found a mate. He had stammered and babbled so much until Peter had just pulled him close and kissed him to make him stop talking which had caused him to blush deeper than he thought possible and he turned shy and the night was much more relaxed and it was one of the best nights Stiles had ever had. 

He put on tight black skinny jeans that he knew Peter would love and put on a red button down and rolled his sleeves up to his forearms. He fixed the wildness of his hair making it look more like it’s tousled not crazy. He puts his favorite watch on and ends the outfit with black vans. He checked himself in the mirror before he made his way outside following a well memorized path. He ran his fingers over the leaves breathed the woods in and enjoyed the Hale lands for what felt like the first time in 4 years… It was bittersweet but Stiles wouldn’t change the feeling the land would always hold for him.

He slowed once he got towards the sound of the waterfall his heart racing as he walked closer to where the unknown were who could or could not be Peter was waiting. He took a deep breath then let it go as he finally stepped out from the tree line and came face to face with the person that was waiting for him.  
______

His breath rushed out as soon as the man in front of him turned around, the earth stopped, his brain short circuited and all he could do was let go off an ugly noise that had built up in his chest.  
_**Peter…**_  
His Peter was right there looking tired but happy and god…he looked soft. He had that look that was only ever for Stiles and his eyes were for ever changing between man and wolf but Stiles didn’t care he loved them both. He fell into the familiar body with everything he had, sobbed as fever warm arms wrapped around him and hid his face in the man’s neck drinking in the scent that was so comforting just as Peter was doing to him. 

Peter’s voice was a low soft rumble as he kept up a constant stream of words, it was several moments before he heard what Peter was saying. It was a lot of “I love yous”, “My mate”, Sweet boy”, “I missed yous” and “I’m sorrys”. Stiles was shaking as he curled up carefully into Peter not knowing how his healing was. He was vaguely aware that he had choked out something about thinking he had lost Peter to which his patent husband had explained that he was there and he was fine that his anchor had fixed it and that he’s sorry he almost left him and that he had to hang on for Stiles, that he was ok, he would always be ok as long as he had Stiles.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
That night he got to cook for his husband in their kitchen and lead him to their bed where he got to lay in Peter’s arm and sleep for the night wrapped up inside of his wolf. There would be mental healing, a lot of it but there was always Peter and that was all Stiles would need…. Peter and his kids (even if Laura and Derek refused to let Stiles call them kids).  
___________________________________________________________________________  
They went to the Sheriff's station the next day letting Deputy Grimy take Peter’s statement about how he had been dazed and confused and didn’t know what was going on…then he had been standing in front of Stiles and how Stiles thought he was a dream and Peter thought Stiles was a dream until they had gotten up this morning and Stiles had been faced with his husband and they had touched and both had cried plenty and once they had some time they had gotten dressed and came to the Station to fix everything. 

There was an awkward moment when John had walked in and saw his son clinging to his husband who was supposed to be in a coma. There was a handshake a hug of sorts and a few words before John turned to Stiles and scrubbed a hand over his face floundering on what to say until he sighed and shook his head. “Look kiddo...I’m sorry” John said in a rough emotional voice. “I couldn’t keep seeing you like that...It was too much like you and your mom and I didn’t think I could pick up those pieces and I knew that things like that broke you- I thought I was trying to save you from being me...I’m sorry.” Stiles was tired of not having his dad there, tired of feeling bad for loving enough to stay by his side. So, he hugged his dad hard and long hiding his face in his dad’s shoulder. “I’m still mad, I needed you, I understand but you hurt me really bad…”

There were plenty of cheers because of the reunion and plenty of talks of dinner or something soon before they were even let them leave and go home. Peter hadn’t stopped touching Stiles which didn’t hurt the younger man’s feelings has he was the same way, both using the contact to express their feelings.

Yah it would all take a long time to get over, to settle, to be well enough to finally feel…. But they had each other and as they drove to pick up Cora they both couldn’t help but just be content because it was always them against the world and they would never change.


End file.
